


Sight

by Ashfen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, V's eyes be like oof ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: Today was supposed to be like any other day.But instead, today his eyes burned.
Kudos: 1





	Sight

Today was supposed to be like any other day. He was supposed to prepare for the photoshoots for the day, and let the occasional - albeit ironic - "Oh, I see".  
But instead, today his eyes burned.  
So he was confined to his bed with every light off and every blind shut, the darkness offering some solace from the sensation.  
How ironic. 

It was only much later in the day that he could stand to leave his room in the hotel, waving off any and every bit of concern for his well being with a distant smile and a shake of his head.  
He was fine. They didn't hurt anymore. They normally didn't hurt at all. The usual questions, the usual answers. And the dreaded one: "Are you sure you don't want to get them fixed?"  
He hated that one, hated it with a passion, because he _wasn't_ sure. He left them to waste out of an obligation, one that he didn't need anymore. But now he was scared of facing the world again with the sight he had gone without for so long.


End file.
